Les premiers Chourses
Les premiers Chourses Les premiers Chourses sont les ancêtres de l'une des plus anciennes familles du Maine, appelée dans les anciens titres de Cadurciis, de Caduliis, ''Caduleæ... (Bibliothèque nationale, Cabinet des Titres), mais aussi Chaources ou Sourches.'' Cette famille a une filiation suivie dès le XIe siècle, selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy (FMG)[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)]. Leur blason est dans la première salle des Croisades décorée des armoiries des rois, princes, seigneurs et chevaliers qui prirent éventuellement part aux trois premières croisades, de 1096 à 1191. Blason : D'argent à cinq fasces de gueules. Les avis divergent sur leurs origines. Dans Le Château de Sourches, au Maine, et ses seigneurs, le duc Des Cars et l'abbé A. Ledru, les voient descendants d'un Meliadalus ou Meliardus (Meliard), évêque de Paris en l’an 717 et Chancelier de Thierry IV, roi de France de 721 à 737, membre de la Maison de Caourse en Bretagne[http://www.nottshistory.org.uk/articles/tts/tts1903/chaworth/chaworth1.htm Famille Chaworth]Le Château de Sourches, au Maine, et ses seigneurs, le duc Des Cars et l'abbé A. Ledru, Éditeur : H. Lecène et H. Oudin (Paris) 1887.. D'autres généalogistes tiennent pour certain que Brisai est un partage de Mirebeau et Mirebeau un apanage de la maison d'Anjou, et qu'ils sont des puînés des seigneurs de Mirebeau eux-mêmes croyant être des cadets de la maison d'Anjou. C'est en tous les cas la conclusion, en 1659, des frères Guillaume de Neuville et René du Hamel-Villechien, commissaires enquêteurs de l'ordre de Malte''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. D'autres auteurs les voient plutôt descendre de Torquatus, forestier en Anjou. Ce sont donc des collatéraux des comtes d'Anjou, mais pas leurs descendants. Robert le Brisay, au dire d'une des notices du cabinet d'Hozier, épouse en 980, Gironde, fille de Simon, l'un des vassaux du sire de Laval. Les Brisay rallient leurs vassaux et marchent au cri de : Chaource en Bretaigne ! Et l'on est disposé à reconnaître encore ici la tradition de Torquatus qui, dans les forêts bretonnes criant : Chaource !Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Cette famille du Maine a une filiation suivie dès le XIe siècle. Ils tirent leur origine de la terre seigneuriale du même nom. Avant le XIe siècle, le lieu s'appelle Marigné ce qui signifie le domaine de Marinus, car il est sans doute occupé depuis l'époque gallo-romaine. La motte de Sourches le Marigné existe depuis les premiers temps de la féodalité. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy (FMG) les Chourses-Brisay sont la tige des Chaworth, notamment de Maud Chaworth, épouse de Henri Plantagenêt (1281 - 1345), 3e comte de Lancaster, et grand-mère du roi Henri IV[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ENGLISHNOBILITYMEDIEVAL3.htm#_Toc389040806 CHAWORTH (CHAOURCES)]. Ils s'établissent en Angleterre, après Hastings (1066), avec Guillaume le ConquérantChaworthPatronymica Britannica: A Dictionary of the Family Names of the United Kingdom, Mark Antony Lower, ÉditeurJ.R. Smith, 1860.. Le nom de Chaworth est sur le rouleau de Battle Abbey[http://www.nottshistory.org.uk/articles/tts/tts1903/chaworth/chaworth1.htm Famille Chaworth]. En France leur patronyme est Chourses en français. Les deux branches portent les armes identiquesRoglo, Sekulovitch et Plantagenet Ancestry, W.H. Turton, 1928.. Un acte du cartulaire de La Couture au Mans nous apprend que Patri de Chourses prend la croixLa noblesse de France aux croisades, Paul André Roger, Publié par Derache, 1845, p. 172.. Leur blason est dans la première salle des Croisades décorée des armoiries des rois, princes, seigneurs et chevaliers qui prirent éventuellement part aux trois premières croisades, de 1096 à 1191 (Musée de Versailles. Cartulaire de La Couture, diocèse du Mans). Blason : D'argent à cinq fasces de gueules. Les Mémoires de la Société Archéologique de Touraine, Volume 18 (1866) nous disent qu'en Touraine ils sont : : Chev., Sgrs de Faye-la-Vineuse, de Beauregard (XVe et XVIIe siècles). — Famille issue des de Brisay. Son nom s'est écrit Chources, Chaources, Chaourches, Chourses. Trois membres de cette maison ont pris part aux croisades : Patry (1096); — Payen (XIIe siècle) ; — G. de Chaourses (1191). Patrice de Chaourses était au nombre des chevaliers-bannerets de Touraine, en 1213. Louis-Jacques-Emmanuel de Chaourses, chevalier, et RenéLouis-Marie de Chaourses, comparurent, le premier, en personne, le second, par fondé de pouvoir, à l'assemblée électorale de la noblesse du Maine, en 1789. Les de Chourses issus du Maine, sont de bonne heure possessionnés en Poitou. On trouve avant l309 Payen de Chourses faisant foi et hommage à Louis II, roi de Jérusalem et de Sicile, pour la terre de Curzay relevant du château de Loudun''Lettres du comte de Lude et autres personnages, relatives à l'administration du Poitou de 1559 à 1580'' / publiées par M. Bélisaire Ledain. Impr. de H. Oudin (Poitiers) 1896.. Armes de la famille, jusqu'au XVIe siècle : : Fascé d'argent et de gueules de huit pièces, et une orle de dix merlettes de gueules. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES BRISAY-CHOURSES AU XIe SIÈCLE . I. Hamelin de Brizay (ca 980 - après 1016) . La tige authentique, et conséquemment certaine, de la maison de Brisay, se personnifie dans un chevalier nommé Hamelin, en latin Raincimus ou Kanelinus, vivant entre le dixième et le onzième siècle (ca 980 - après 1016), sous les rois Hugues et Robert de France, au temps où les comtes Geoffroy Grisegonnelle et Foulques Nerra occupent la prééminence en Anjou. D'où vient cet Hamelin, implanté entre Sarthe et Mayenne avant l'an 1000, et comment se trouve-il possessionné en ces parages ? Il fait partie des seigneurs composant l'ost du sire de Laval. Toutefois est-il juste de reconnaître qu'Hamelin est certainement issu de ce Robert, dont les généalogistes font un membre de la Maison de Brisay, vivant en 980, et marié à la fille d'un gentilhomme vassal du seigneur de Laval ? Par héritage, par donation ou par union, notre personnage paraît avoir détenu un commandement territorial sur une partie du petit pays de Charnie, poste avancé de l'Anjou, sur les frontières du Maine, constamment disputé''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Il paraît avoir récupéré, soit par alliance, soit par héritage, la terre de Chourses, dans le Maine. A Marigné (Sourches) il y a dès le Xe siècle un château en bois. Ses descendants le font reconstruire en pierre, mais il est démantelé pendant la guerre de cent ans.. * * * * * II. Ernauld de Brisay (ca 995 -après 1045) . En 1016, Foulques d'Anjou bat Eudes, comte de Blois, à Pontlevoy et lui enleve le comté de Tours. Parmi les chevaliers qui combattent sous sa bannière se trouve Guy de Laval, ayant dans son ost le fils de son vassal Hamelin, dont l'apparition en Touraine est certaine alors, sous le nom d'Ernauld''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Ernauld, ou Arnauld de Brisay (ca 995 - 1045/1050), chevalier, vivant en 1045''Le Château de Sourches, au Maine, et ses seigneurs'', le duc Des Cars et l'abbé A. Ledru, Éditeur : H. Lecène et H. Oudin (Paris) 1887., est le premier seigneur connu. Il devient un des officiers défenseurs du château de Chinon. Il possède la terre de Chourses, dans le Maine. Il devient seigneur dans la seigneurie voisine de l'Isle-Bouchard, du fait d'un mariage avec une fille de Bouchard III. Dès 1020, parmi les signataires d'un acte par lequel Bouchard, seigneur de l'Isle, reconnaît et confirme la fondation du monastère de Tavent élevé... et s'en rend le bienfaiteur en accordant à cette maison, pour racheter l'énormité de ses méfaits, le droit de pèche dans la rivière qui en baigne les murs, figure Ernauld, immédiatement après Hugues, Hubert et Aimery, fils de Bouchard, témoignant ainsi d'un degré de parenté très proche avec le donateur. Par une union contractée avec une femme de cette famille — peut-être Mathilde, connue comme fille de Bouchard de l'Isle, en 1022. Ernauld devient, sous la prééminence de son beau-père, possesseur de biens fonds en terre et alleu situés à l'Isle-Bouchard et dans les environs ; et dès lors sur les deux rives de la Vienne on le voit, avec ses enfants, faire acte de propriétaire et de seigneur dominant, consentir des inféodations, approuver les donations de ses vassaux, gratifier les couvents de ses dons. Enfin, c'est à lui que doit être attribuée la création de l'hébergement ou manoir noble, à très courte distance au sud de l'Ile, sur la rive gauche de la Vienne, autour duquel le groupement des vassaux ne tarde pas à former une agglomération qui reçoit et le nom de son fondateur, ce sobriquet de Brisaiot que les descendants de Torquatus conservent en souvenir de leur origine, et dont ils dotent alors la première de leur possession territoriale, en Touraine, en lui donnant la qualification de Seigneurie de Brisay''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Ernauld de Brisay et Mahotte de L’Isle-Bouchard, dame de Villaines, ont entre autres enfants : ¤ Bouchard est l'ancêtre des Brisay. En 1063, les habitants du Maine sont forcés d'accepter le joug normand, et nous trouvons Bouchard aux côtés du duc William aux assises de Domfront en 1064[http://www.nottshistory.org.uk/articles/tts/tts1903/chaworth/chaworth1.htm Famille Chaworth]. ¤ Simon est mentionné dans une charte l'abbaye de Bourgueil. Des Cars et Ledru citent Simon de Brizay, présent en 1050 à la fondation du prieuré de Saint-André de Mirebeau, Bouchard seigneur de Souris et Hugues seigneur de Marigné, fils des Souris seigneurs de Saint-Aignan, de Brûlon, de Malicorne et de Bernay, comme les fils de Ernauld de Brizay, vivant encore en 1045[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)]. ¤ Hugues Ier de Chourses, seigneur de Marigné (à Saint-Symphorien)Le Château de Sourches, au Maine, et ses seigneurs, le duc Des Cars et l'abbé A. Ledru, Éditeur : H. Lecène et H. Oudin (Paris) 1887., qui suit. * * * * * III. Hugues Ier de Marigné (1023 - après 1080) . Au milieu du XIe siècle deux lignages se distinguentLEMESLE, Bruno. Lignages de la noblesse mancelle. La société aristocratique dans le Haut-Maine : XIe-XIIe siècles. Rennes : Presses universitaires de Rennes, 1999.. Le premier pour lequel j'aperçois trois générations, Bouchard de Sourches avec ses deux fils, Hamelin et le cadet Hugues qui prend la succession à la mort de son père alors qu'il est encore enfantLEMESLE, Bruno. Lignages de la noblesse mancelle. La société aristocratique dans le Haut-Maine : XIe-XIIe siècles. Rennes : Presses universitaires de Rennes, 1999.. L'autre se suit du milieu du XIe siècle à la seconde moitié du XIIe. Le père du premier seigneur connu est Hugues de Matrinniacus''LEMESLE, Bruno. ''Lignages de la noblesse mancelle. La société aristocratique dans le Haut-Maine : XIe-XIIe siècles. Rennes : Presses universitaires de Rennes, 1999., Hugues Ier de Marigné (1023 - après 1080) ou de Sourches. Le château de Sourches en Saint-Symphorien, anciennement connu sous le nom de Chaources, est situé dans le canton de Conlie, dans l'actuel département français de la Sarthe, au nord-ouest du Mans. Cars et Ledru notent qu'à l'époque médiévale, il existe deux châteaux du même nom, situés à proximité les uns des autres, détenus par différentes familles de seigneurs qui suggèrent qu'ils descendent des frères Bouchard de Brisay et Hugues Ier de Sourches. En effet, à Marigné, sur les rives de la Vesde, tandis que Bouchard élève la forteresse qui va prendre son nom (Chourses-le-Bouchard), Hugues dresse son manoir féodal sur la motte voisine qu'un ruisseau seulement sépare de la première. Il y construit donjon, douves, tours et cloisons avec une chapelle dédiée à Saint-NMcolas, et le tout prend immédiatement le nom du fondateur, uni à celui que porte déjà le lieu depuis l'époque gallo-romaine. Telle est l'origine de Chourses-le-Marigné''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Hugues de Chourses, moins connu que son frère par les actes, est cependant nommé dans un acte relatif au prieuré de Laval''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. * * * * * IV. Patri Ier de Sourches (ca 1040 - après 1090) . Patri Ier de Sourches (ca 1040 - après 1095), dit l'Ancien, après avoir été, avec Hamon et Guy II de Laval, l'un ries compagnons de Guillaume le Conquérant dans la conquête de l'Angleterre''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Patricius de Cadurcis filius Hugonis de Matrinniaco[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)], dominus (seigneur). Dans l'expédition qui va donner à Guillaume le Conquérant la possession de l'Angleterre, Patrick de Cadurcis ou Chaworth, l'accompagne et est un baron en permanence sous ce monarque. Le nom est parfois latinisé en de Chauris''Patronymica Britannica: A Dictionary of the Family Names of the United Kingdom'', Mark Antony Lower, Éditeur J.R. Smith, 1860.. Le nom de Chaworth est sur le rouleau de Battle Abbey[http://www.nottshistory.org.uk/articles/tts/tts1903/chaworth/chaworth1.htm Famille Chaworth]. Ils s'établissent en Angleterre, après Hastings, et s'appellent là-bas Chaworth. Une charte datée datant de 1081/90 mentionne que Patricius de Cadurcis a tué Gaufredum puerum filium Gaufredi de Brullone[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)]. Est-ce lui ou son fils qui a fait don d'une propriété à l'abbaye de La Couture par une charte datée vers 1085/97, en présence de ... Hugone de Lavalle ... ? Patricus ratifie des dons antérieurs à Saint-Pierre de la Couture, avec le consentement de Hugo ... filius eius par une charte datée de 1095[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 ''SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)]. '' * * * * * IV. Patri II de Sourches (1080 - après 1133) . [[Fichier:A375.jpg|thumb|260px|Alain IV de Bretagne, dit Alain Fergent, que Patri accompagne à la croisade (1096.]] Patri II de Sourches (1080 - après 1133), Patricius de Cadurcis filius Patricii[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)], vit entre 1080 et 1130. Il épouse, avant 1096, Havoise, riche héritière londonienne qui lui apporte de grands biens dans les îles Britanniques''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Seigneur aussi en Angleterre, il séjourne de préférence dans le Maine''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Les Mémoires de la Société Archéologique de Touraine, Volume 18 (1866) nous disent Patry de Sourches prend part à la 1re croisade (1096). Il y va avec les Bretons et Angevins formant l'armée du centre, dont le départ qui a lieu en septembre 1096 sous la direction d'Alain Fergent, Rotrou du Perche, Geoffroy de Mayenne et Guy IV de Laval. Patri, après avoir recommandé son fils aux moines de la Couture, s'est démis en leur faveur, de terres, vignes et prairies qu'il possède dans la paroisse de Bernay, afin d'attirer les grâces de Dieu sur son voyage''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. Son blason figure comme tel dans la 1re Salle des croisades du château de Versailles. Il revient, et après la mort de sa première femme, dont il a un fils nommé Hugues. Il épouse après 1196 Mathilde de Hesdin, nièce de Guillaume le Conquérant, qui lui donne Payen de Chourses, croisé en 1158 avec Geoffroy de Mayenne, dans la descendance duquel se perpétue la Maison de Chourses-le-Marigné''Histoire de la maison de Brisay, depuis le IXe siècle jusqu'à nos jours''. Brisay, René-Achille-Joseph de. Éditeur : G. Fleury et A. Dangin (Mamers) : 1889-1890.. A Kempsford, il y a peut-être un palais royal sous le roi Harold, mais sous William le Conquérant le domaine est accordé à Ernulph de Hesding (1038 - 1072), beau-frère de Guillaume le Conquérant. Un peu avant 1100 Patrick II de Cadurcis (Chaworth), son gendre en hérite du fait de son second mariage[https://www.britainexpress.com/counties/glouces/az/Kempsford.htm Kempsford, Gloucestershire].. L'Historia sancti Petri Gloucestriæ rapporte que Patricius de Cadurcis filius Patricii donnéele moulin à Horcote dans la villa de Kynermaresforde, avec le consentement de rege Henrico seniore ... tempore Willelmi abbatis (abbé de 1113 à 1131)[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)]. Une charte indique qu'il est devenu moine à Saint-Pierre de la Couture. Il fait don de ecclesiam de Beneyo à Saint-Pierre de la Couture, cum uxore sua Mathilde[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)]. Patri de Sourches donne à La Couture encore des biens géographiquement groupés, à Bernay, à Sourches et dans la forêt de la CharnieLEMESLE, Bruno. Lignages de la noblesse mancelle. La société aristocratique dans le Haut-Maine : XIe-XIIe siècles. Rennes : Presses universitaires de Rennes, 1999.. Il a fait don de villam ... Lavariacum, avec le consentement de Hugone et Goffrido utique suis filiis", et qu'après sa mort, quidam sacerdos eius consanguineus ... Rainaldus devienne également moine et fasse don de capellam ... in honore sancti Dionysii, non longe a castro genide[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/mainnob.htm#_Toc480124773 SEIGNEURS de CHAOURCES (SOURCHES)]. Patri II de Sourches (1080 - après 1133) et Mathilde de Hesdin sont les parents, entre autres, de : ¤ Payen de Sourches, dominus du château de Brûlon en 1167, père de Patri et d'HuguesLEMESLE, Bruno. Lignages de la noblesse mancelle. La société aristocratique dans le Haut-Maine : XIe-XIIe siècles. Rennes : Presses universitaires de Rennes, 1999.. ¤ Sibylle de Sourches (1100 - après 1147), qui suit. * * * * * Sibylle de Sourches (1100 - après 1147) . Leur fille, Sibylle de Sourches (1100 - après 1147) se marie avec Walter FitzEdward (Gautier) de Salisbury (1090 - 1147), possible shérif héréditaire du Wiltshire, durant le règne d'Étienne d'AngleterreWiltshire County Council – Wiltshire Community History Get Text Image.. Ils sont les parents, entre autres, de : ¤ Guillaume tué en 1143 alors qu'il prend part à l'attaque de Robert, le comte de Gloucester, sur le couvent de Wilton. ¤ Patrick de Salisbury ou Patrice († 1168), 1er comte de Salisbury (ou du Wiltshire), est un baron anglo-normand qui choisit le parti de Mathilde l'Emperesse dans la guerre civile (1139 - 1153) pour le trône d'Angleterre qui oppose cette dernière à Étienne d'Angleterre. Son héritage comprend l'honneur de Chitterne (Wiltshire) qui a plus de quarante chevaliers inféodés en 1166. Il est aussi constable du château de Salisbury, remplaçant son frère Guillaume. Mathilde l'Emperesse le fait comte de Salisbury avant 1147 pour le récompenser de son soutien. ¤ Sibyl de Salisbury ⚭ John Marshal († 1165), parents de William Marshal, 1er comte de Pembroke (1144-1219). ¤ Havise de Salisbury (1118 - avant 1152) ⚭ Rotrou III, Comte de Perche († 1144) (Maison Châteaudun ) ; ⚭ avant 1145 Robert Ier le Grand, Comte de Dreux, de Braine, et du Perche († 1188). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * QUELQUES UNS DE LEURS DESCENDANTS . Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy (FMG) les Chourses-Brisay sont la tige des Chaworth, notamment Maud Chaworth, épouse de Henri Plantagenêt (1281 - 1345), 3e comte de Lancaster, et grand-mère du roi Henri IV[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ENGLISHNOBILITYMEDIEVAL3.htm#_Toc389040806 CHAWORTH (CHAOURCES)]. La lignée Patri/Payen montre une relative dispersion géographique au premier abord, toutefois quelques lignes de force se dessinent : autour du point d'ancrage, en Champagne, dans la vallée de l'Huisne puis au nord de celle-ci. Nous verrons que, manifestement, la famille de Sourches a fait tomber dans son patrimoine, par le biais des héritages, des biens qui n'étaient pas les siens au milieu du xie siècle. Au milieu du XIIe siècle, lorsque Payen de Sourches fonda l'abbaye de Tironneau, il est qualifié de seigneur de Saint-Aignan et de ClinchampLEMESLE, Bruno. Lignages de la noblesse mancelle. La société aristocratique dans le Haut-Maine : XIe-XIIe siècles. Rennes : Presses universitaires de Rennes, 1999.. Le fief de Chources ou Sourches est édifié par les seigneurs de ce nom, du XIIe au XIIIe siècle ; il est cité, dans les aveux de 1292, 1393 et 1489, comme faisant partie du Château et Forteresse-des-Salles''Recherches historiques sur Mayet (Maine). Volume 1, Fortuné Legeay, Édition 2, Dehallais et Du Temple, 1859.. Deux lieux appelés Sourches mais le seul attesté par les traces archéologiques est le château de Sourches, dans la commune actuelle de Saint-Symphorien. Il est très certainement le point d'ancrage de la lignée Patri/PayenLEMESLE, Bruno. ''Lignages de la noblesse mancelle. La société aristocratique dans le Haut-Maine : XIe-XIIe siècles. Rennes : Presses universitaires de Rennes, 1999.. On a aussi dans cette famille aux générations suivantes: ¤ Jean de Chourses, seigneur de Malicorne au Maine, chevalier des ordres du roi, est gouverneur et lieutenant général en Poitou (†1609). ¤ Louis René de Chourses, exempt des Gardes du Corps du Roy (grade équivalent à celui de colonel de cavalerie), tué à la bataille d'Ettingen en 1744, est père d'une Pensionnaire de la Maison royale de Saint-Cyr, de Jacques, ancien page du roi, capitaine au Perche-infanterie et Jean Godefroy de Chourses (1745 - 1786)Dictionnaire de la noblesse... François-Alexandre Aubert de la Chesnaye des Bois, Chez la veuve Duchesne ... et l'auteur, 1772. qui suit. ¤ Jean Godefroy de Chourses (1745 - 1786) est un membre de cette famille Chourses-Chaources-Sourches, branche cadette des Brisay. En 1785, Jean Godefroy de Chourses est Seigneur du château De Bois Freslon, Capitaine au Régiment de l'Isle de France (1772/1786)[http://www.perche-gouet.net/histoire/personnes.php?commune=41255-00&ordre=naissance PERSONNALITÉS : TERNAY]. Chourses, Jean Godfroy de, capitaine au régiment de l'île de France 1772/1786 se marie, en 1785, à Marie-Josêphe Desprez de Montpertuy. Chevalier des Ordres Saint-Louis et Saint Lazare, Chourses est reçu à l'école militaire. En 1767, gendarme de la Garde, il est passé aux Gardes du Corps de Monsieur. Il est Vénérable maître de la [http://data.bnf.fr/12764683/loge_les_amis_intimes_paris/ loge les amis intimes] Histoire de la franc-maçonnerie en France. Lettre liminaire de Me Richard Dupuy. Nouvelles Editions Latines, 1978. ISBN 723300633, 9782723300636.. Jean Godefroy de Chourses, Lieutenant au Régiment de Piémont à l'âge de 12 ans, décède en 1786, à l'âge de 39 ans. Dans son dossier on peut lire que Monsieur honore cet officier de sa protection, ainsi que l'influent Comte de Cossé. On lui accorde le grade et la retraite de lieutenant-colonelChourses, Jean Godfroy de, capitaine au régiment de l'île de France 1772/1786. Jean Godefroy de Chourses est témoin au mariage de mon ancêtre Benoît de Rambaud avec Pierre André de Suffren et le futur amiral Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse. ... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Arbre généalogique descendant Catégorie:Famille noble française Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Touraine Catégorie:Anglo-Normands